I Only Have Surprise for You (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)
"I Only Have Surprise for You" is the 6th episode of the fourth season of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Summary Mac suspects that Bloo, along with the rest of the house, are planning him a surprise party. Mac, however, wants no part of it, since Bloo's surprise parties always humiliate him in some way, and he is determined to foil Bloo's plans by any means necessary. Why it Sucks # Bloo is EXTREMELY unlikable and very horrible as he constantly keeps tormenting and humiliating his best-friend, creator, and owner Mac through every surprise parties (even when Mac tells him to stop doing it every year), such as bringing Mac's entire classroom to see him naked in the shower, and then gets everyone in Foster's Home (except Eduardo) to go against Mac and take advantage of him and making him miserable by having Mac be aware of another embarrassing surprise party and go crazy and destroy a birthday party he thought it was his, then lie to him that it was for an "imaginary boy" and leave him hated and remorseful for ruining it, then make Mac humiliate himself by dressing up and act like a clown to make up for the "imaginary boy" and the residents, and then reveal the real plan with Bloo being behind the whole set-up, claiming that he'll always be one step ahead of Mac. This makes Bloo extremely out-of-character, especially the fact that he, along with the rest of the Foster's residents, was doing something what Mac's older brother Terrence would do and the episode pretty much ret-conned Bloo's "pre-flanderized" personality from the pilot movie ("House of Bloos"), making it seem like he was always as much of a jerk as, if not more so than he had become later in the series. While Bloo has been a selfish unlikable jerk to Mac and other characters throughout most of the series (mainly in the later seasons), this episode is regarded by many as his worst appearance and where his flanderization has taken up to eleven. # Everyone, every single resident of the house, including Mac’s only great friends Frankie, Eduardo, Goo, Wilt, and Coco, are completely out-of-character, stupid, and horribly unlikable and unsympathetic to Mac as for reasons unknown, they, with the exception of Eduardo (despite that they are normally intolerable of Bloo's troublesome behavior), somehow blatantly agreed into helping Bloo humiliate Mac through a surprise party (even after Mac said how much he hates it) and taking advantage of him and make him miserable by tricking and lying to him that the party in the library he ruined and destroyed he thought it was his was for a "four-year old imaginary child" named "Artie" "created by" Goo, then made Mac feel guilty, sad, and emotionally hurt by being mad at him and shame and insult him for ruining "Artie's birthday", then make Mac reluctantly humiliate himself by dressing up and acting like a clown to make this up to them and "Artie", and then finally reveal the real plan with "Artie" revealing to be Madame Foster in disguise. They even enjoyed the party and Mac's humiliation and misery, laughing and mocking him without any care and sympathy for him. # Even Mac's own mother was also out-of-character as she (and Terrence) is shown in the flashbacks joining Bloo on humiliating her own son for unknown reasons, laughing and enjoying it, and doesn't seem to mind the horrible surprise parties Bloo throws in for him. # The infamous ending where Bloo, with a sadistic grin, says to an upset and horribly humiliated Mac, "I'm always one step ahead of you!" # Mac has suffered large amounts of torment and cruelty, gets treated terribly, and nobody, NOT even his only great friends (even Wilt), has any care, respect, and sympathy for him, as he has been tormented and humiliated through every fake birthday surprise parties by Bloo and because of this, gets anxious and paranoid about one. After suspecting Bloo and the others that they're gonna throw a surprise party for him and hearing rumors about it, Mac in his Rambo-like outfit went crazy and berserk as he tries to stop Bloo and the other residents from throwing the party for him by sabotaging and destroying the birthday party in the library and ruining Frankie's cake, only to be told by the house residents that the party he ruined and destroyed was for "4-year-old Artie" and making "Artie" run away crying. This made the entire residents of Foster's Home to be all mad at him, HATES him, and shame and insult him for this as they angrily walks away and leaves Mac saddened, emotionally hurt, and guilty. So Mac decides to make this up for them and "Artie" and after he and Bloo cleaned up and re-did the party, Bloo forces him to dress and act like a clown to cheer "Artie" up and so Mac reluctantly does as Maco the Clown and once again gets ridiculed and embarrassed, only to be revealed that "Artie" was Madame Foster in disguise, the party was for Mac, and that the entire Foster's Home, including five of Mac's only great friends (except Eduardo), was in on him as a rule set up by Bloo to drive Mac insane and make him miserable and think he ruined someone's birthday party and Mac himself is left to suffer deliberate humiliation at yet another surprise party that doesn't even celebrate his birthday. After everything he did to help the place out, and all his kindness he has given to the friends here, he got rewarded with this? How mean-spirited can this get!?! # Frankie, Wilt, and the rest of the entire Foster's Home NEVER apologizes to Mac for betraying, lying, and humiliating him and being so mean to him. #* This is especially out-of-character for Wilt as opposed to the fact that he is not only a very nice, caring, and kind character usually, but he also says "Sorry!" a lot constantly and being a very bad liar and hates lying. #* The design on "Artie" is horrifying, nightmare inducing, and very unmemorable. #* This episode tries way too hard to make Mac unlikable as he heavily ruins "Artie's" party and look like he deserved being tormented for it, while the real reason was that he thought it was his party and was trying to avoid getting embarrassed and ridiculed through another surprise party by Bloo and the others, only to be tricked, lied, and humiliated this whole time as it’s revealed in the end that "Artie" was Madame Foster and the party WAS actually his. #* Mac never gets mad and berated at not only Bloo for being responsible of the horrible embarrassing surprise party, but also all the residents of Foster’s Home for being extremely mean to him, lying, making fun of him, backstabbing him, setting him up, and humiliate himself. #* No one, not even Bloo, gets their comeuppance for what they did to Mac. The ONLY Redeeming Quality #Eduardo was the only house resident (and one of Mac's great friends) that wasn't part of setting Mac up to humiliate him through a birthday surprise party and backstabbing him as he was just told to come in through via an invitation, though he was still a jerk and being mean to Mac. Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Episodes